The present invention relates to a mechanical servosystem to maintain an optical aiming device having an optical axis in alignment with a weapon as the weapon undergoes elevational movement.
In an armored vehicle having a turret movable about a generally vertical axis with respect to the vehicle body, the turret may have a mounting system thereon for attaching weapons externally to the turret. The weapon mounting device is capable of pivoting about a lateral axis extending across the turret so as to elevate the weapon.
A sight is provided within the turret for the gunner to aim the weapon and, quite obviously, the optical axis of the sight must be kept in alignment with the elevation of the external weapon.
French patent No. 2,396,946 discloses a system wherein a mirror transmitting the sight axis rotates to follow the elevation motion of a weapon. However, in this particular instance, the mirror is located near the pivotal axis of the weapon and, therefore, the interconnection of the mirror and the weapon elevational system does not pose any significant problems.
French patent No. 2,421,362 describes a servosystem for elevation of a sighting means by means of link rods cooperating with gear-rack systems. This results in a complex mechanical system that is impractical within the small space confines of an armored vehicle turret. This system, as well as the previous system, has not been applicable to such a turret, wherein the pivoting axis of the weapon extends laterally across the rear portion of the turret and the optical aiming device is located in a forward position of the turret.